charmed_a_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
PJ Halliwell
"I was stupid to think that my life could be normal." - PJ to her sisters. Phoebe Jennifer Halliwell is the youngest sister of the Legacy generation of Charmed witches, alongside her sisters Perry and Pax Halliwell. She is also the youngest daughter of Pippa Halliwell and Neal Sawyer as well as the niece of Jenna Blackwell. As a witch, her wiccan powers are focused on the past, present, and future, with her having the power of premonition, although like her sisters, she has the potential to gain access to more abilities, similar to that of her ancestor, Phoebe Halliwell. Besides this, PJ possesses the basic abilities of a witch; the power to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. PJ also has access to the Power of Three with her sisters; Pax and Perry Halliwell. PJ is a college student at UC Berkeley working and studying to become a doctor with her majoring in pre-med. She also spends a lot of her time volunteering at the local hospital and has been allowed to take part in a pre-med program. PJ is a decedent of the Halliwell line and the Warren line of witches. History Early Life PJ Halliwell was born October 31, 2087, to Warren witch; Pippa Halliwell, and a mortal Neal Sawyer at the Halliwell Manor in San Francisco, a few years after her older sisters; Pax and Perry Halliwell. Like with her sisters, PJ had her traditional Halliwell Wiccaning to celebrate her into the Halliwell family. Not long after her wiccaning however most of PJ's family were killed in a demon attack trying to kill PJ and her sisters who had been revealed to have Charmed powers on the day that she was born. After that their mother, Pippa, bound their powers with the help of a reluctant Jenna and Perry's grandmother. Charmed Life After returning home with Perry, PJ was left destroyed when they both found their mother dead, with the death soon being ruled as an accident. Appearance PJ has a very girl next door kind of look and is both beautiful and sophisticated. * Hair: PJ has long waist length dark brown hair which she seems to prefer to wear down and straight, though during parties she tends to curl her hair. After her mother died, she made a huge change to her hair as she cuts it and adds red streaks through stylish new waves as a statement though she always wears it up to go to bed or when she has been doing some type of sport. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, PJ is a very beautiful and attractive young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion and almond shaped doe brown eyes which are unlike her sisters' eye color. She is tall at 5'6" though the middle in height compared to her sisters, with a slim, slightly athletic physique. PJ also recently got a tattoo of a triquettra on the back of her neck usually hidden by her long brown hair. * Wardrobe: In terms of style, PJ has a casual, sporty and "girl next door" look to her unless forced to dress up the part, tending to favor dark jeans with t-shirts of various colors and converse sneakers. Though since the death of her parents, she has become slightly more sophisticated in her looks changing to dresses and boots or even going with the skinny jeans, leather jackets and blouses combo with her ever faithful leather jacket as well as wearing more jewelry. PJ also wears a Wicca charm bracelet around her wrist given to her by her mother for her thirteenth birthday which unknowingly to her is enchanted with protection spells. Personality and Traits PJ is described as a star student. She is popular, sporty, smart, compassionate, caring and friendly yet she can also be a bit selfish at times. Like her sister Perry, she has a love for writing though a love of science from her Pax. PJ also believes in family, honor and loyalty, and has shown to be calm and composed through prone to anxiety and panic. After her Dad died and her sister abandoned her, she pulls in on herself though lets go with help from her sister Perry. However since the death of her mother she has become stronger and often shows a tender side to herself yet still dedicated to her family as well as being slightly judgmental especially regarding Pax. PJ is brave and self-sacrificing, though much of her willingness to save others. She has a strong back bone and never displays a sense of inferiority. She tends to be blunt and honest, as well as fiery and strong-willed. PJ is also the most empathetic of the three girls, and is said to be the most like her mother, according to her Aunt Jenna. Being a Charmed One, PJ has a heightened sense of responsibility and protectiveness over both her family and her friends. She also has a bossy streak in her, that she often portrays when around her sisters. Like her sisters, PJ inherited both her strong independence and stubbornness from her family as well as a healthy dose of sarcasm and like Perry her greatest flaw is seeing the good in people though it takes her a long time to let go of her anger when someone betrays her. Powers and Abilities ''' '''Active Powers * Premonition: The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. * Telepathy: The ability to read and/or sense the thoughts of others. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * The Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. * Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: Growing up PJ and her sisters were made to take self-defense classes. * Temporary Powers: As a witch and Charmed One, PJ has temporarily been able to use abilities not belonging to her, due to either a spell or a transformation. Professional Life *'School Student:' PJ was a student at Baker High school, and she was known for being one of their star students, where she was a cheerleader, honor student, as well as one of the most popular girls in school. She is apart of the school's track and field team, and debate team as well as the head cheerleading. PJ was also in a creative writing class and worked hard to maintain her impressive grades, and led her to become high school valedictorian, which she later turned down. She graduated high school with honors which led her to receiving a partial academic scholarship. *'College Student:' Having received a partial academic scholarship into UC Berkeley, thanks to a creative entry essay and high grades, PJ decided to major in Pre-med, wanting to be a doctor and taking a second degree in literature thanks to her love of journal writing and romance stories. Like with her high school career, PJ is trying to maintain her honor student status, and although not as popular as she'd been in high school she has gotten in with her really good crowd of people including her best friends. PJ is still apart of the track and field team and in a creative writing class though she has left cheerleading. *'Hospital Volunteer:' Along with studying Pre-med, PJ has been volunteering at San Francisco memorial hospital, and has been volunteering their since turning sixteen for a high school volunteer program having enjoyed it so much she decided she wanted to become a doctor and has been volunteering at the hospital ever since. PJ has become well known at the hospital and has taken part in a number of different activities and has also been invited to take part in shadowing one of the doctors as her mentor. Relationships ''' '''Pax Halliwell Pax Halliwell is PJ's oldest sister, best friend, and fellow Charmed One. Growing up PJ always hero worshiped her oldest sister and was left abandoned after Pax left town after their father's death, with her refusing to speak to or have any contact with Pax until she returned after their mother's death a few years later. Once all the sisters found out they were the new Charmed Ones, the pair become to trust, help and protect one another as they had as kids. Though they do fight like most siblings, Pax and PJ retained their relationship and thanks to being Charmed the sisters have a bond that will never break and would risk everything for one another. Perry Halliwell Perry Halliwell is PJ's older sister, best friend, and fellow Charmed One. Growing up PJ did feel closer to Pax than she did with Perry, however she still loved and cared for Perry which strengthened after Pax abandoned the family leading PJ to spend all of her time with Perry when she could. Once all the sisters found out they were the new Charmed Ones, the pair become to trust, help and protect one another as they had as kids. Though they do fight like most siblings, Perry and PJ retained their relationship and thanks to being Charmed the sisters have a bond that will never break and would risk everything for one another. Etymology * Phoebe: Is the Latinized form of the Greek name Φοιβη (Phoibe), which meant "bright, pure" from Greek φοιβος (phoibos). In Greek mythology Phoibe was a Titan associated with the moon. This was also an epithet of her granddaughter, the moon goddess Artemis. The name appears in Paul's epistle to the Romans in the New Testament, where it belongs to a female minister in the church at Cenchreae. In England, it began to be used as a given name after the Protestant Reformation. A moon of Saturn bears this name (in honor of the Titan). * Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Trivia * PJ's first name comes from one of her ancestors whilst her middle name Jennifer came from one of her ancestor's alias. Her preferred name "PJ" also comes from one of her ancestors originally. * Like her sisters, PJ was given a writing journal when she was nine and a wiccan bracelet or protection when she was thirteen, both given to her by her mother. * PJ is the only one of her sisters to have pure brown eyes, with the other two having hazel green. * PJ used to make jokes or assumptions that ended up being true, she later discovered she was a psychic. * PJ is right-handed. * PJ broke her arm because of Pax when she fell down the stairs. Category:Characters